


How to Woo an Alpha Into Wooing You

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Danny was romantic and one time Ethan was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” Ethan cursed as he jumped out of bed, randomly grabbed fresh underwear and clothes and ran into the bathroom. To save time he brushed his teeth under the icy stream of the shower. Damn Aiden for spending the night at Lydia’s! Ethan quickly dried off and got dressed in black boxer briefs, dark grey jeans and a light blue V-neck. On his way out the bathroom he quickly grabbed a pair of socks, put them on, slipped into his shoes, grabbed his backpack, pocketed his phone and ran out of the house to where his bike stood in the driveway. Why did he forget to set an alarm last night? Oh, right, cause his brain was still occupied with how fucking hot Danny had looked in the shower after the game.

Ethan’s mouth was suddenly dry and butterflies danced in his stomach and he snapped out of it. If he was late again, Harris would condemn him to lunchtime detention and that meant he wouldn’t be able to eat with Danny. Quickly, Ethan swung himself on his bike and drove off, probably breaking a few speed limits and laws and driving through a few flower beds till he made it to school and had unbelievable five minutes to spare before classes started. He would pat himself on the shoulder later, now he needed to get to Chemistry without any incidents, so he parked and sprinted all the way over the parking lot and through the hallways until he finally stood reached the Chemistry lab, opened the door and got in, only a little out of breath. He was hungry though, and the thought about having to sit through 4 hours before lunch nearly drove him insane. Hastily he went to his desk and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

There, on his desk stood a cup of Starbucks and a bag containing a chocolate chip muffin, judging by the smell. And both bore his name written on it in marker. There was also a yellow sticky-note attached to the bag. Ethan carefully took it off and looked at it. _Just admit it, I’m amazing. x Danny_ The werewolf turned around and caught Danny’s gaze, who just grinned and winked at him before going back to whatever he was doing. Ethan shook his head fondly and devoured the muffin in all of two bites, sighing happily and sipping his coffee. When Harris walked into the room Ethan was just on his way back from throwing the cup away. He was in such a good mood, not even their Chemistry teacher’s asshattery could get him down and when the bell finally rang, they all left the classroom as fast as they could.

The next time he met Danny was at the Hawaiian’s locker, talking to Stiles. Ethan grinned, an idea forming in his head. He casually walked up to them without any of them noticing; Danny, because his back was to him, and Stiles, because he was Stiles. They were in the middle of a conversation when Ethan grabbed Danny’s shoulder and pushed him up against the locker, his other hand behind Danny’s head so he wouldn’t get hurt, lips sealing Danny’s in a downright filthy kiss. Danny let out a muffled moan, his hands coming up around Ethan’s neck, pulling him closer. The human let out a small whine when Ethan pulled away, winked at him and said “I admit it, you’re amazing” before walking off, casually shutting Stiles’ open mouth by lifting his jaw with two fingers in passing.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Christmas rolled around, Ethan couldn’t believe that things between him and Danny were still good, even after he had told him that he was a werewolf. Of course Danny had been mad, but more for him not telling him sooner than for being a supernatural creature. After all, the Hawaiian had said, he had fallen in love with said supernatural creature, so he really couldn’t complain.

It was particularly cold this year, and to the contentment of everyone, it had started snowing during the last week of school before the holidays, so there was general hope for a white Christmas this year. Today was the last day of school, and their English teacher, Miss Blake, had assigned them all to get someone from their English class a Christmas present by initiating the Secret Santa Challenge in early October.

To Ethan’s disappointment, he hadn’t drawn Danny. Instead, he had had to get McCall a present. Aiden, who of course had drawn Lydia, the fucker, teased him endlessly about it. It didn’t mean that he wouldn’t get his boyfriend a kick-ass present, it just meant that he couldn’t get him two without giving a sound reason. And why McCall out of all people? Even Stiles would’ve been easier. Give the weirdo a video game or a Batman comic and he’s happy! So, the day before their last school day, Ethan had gone to the mall and had bought him a plush dog that actually bore resemblance to Scott. He had gotten it wrapped because there was no way in hell that he’d fight with colourful wrapping-paper because of that moron.

“Time to exchange presents, guys!” announced Miss Blake and waltzed towards Allison, whom she had drawn. Ethan put on his sarcastically sweetest smile and held the wrapped dog out to Scott. “Merry Christmas, McCall” he hissed and dropped the parcel on the other boy’s desk before returning to his own, eyes searching out Danny immediately. His boyfriend was watching Stiles unwrap a book about Celtic folklore and looked a bit helpless when the sheriff’s son hugged him enthusiastically, obviously happy. The werewolf groaned under his breath when he saw Aiden exchanging presents with Lydia. Seriously?! How lucky could you get?! Not paying attention anymore, he was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Danny’s smile was soft when Ethan turned around to face him, and he motioned outside with his hand. Class would end in 5 minutes and it was their last of the day anyway, so Ethan didn’t hesitate and followed the human out of the classroom, through the hallways, and out of the building. It was still snowing and neither of them was wearing a jacket. Ethan didn’t care, being a werewolf and all, but Danny had to be freezing.

“You sure you don’t want to get your coat?” he asked, but Danny only shook his head and pulled him along further, towards the lacrosse field. Ethan frowned. The Hawaiian led them to a spot on the bleachers, wiped of the snow and sat down, looking at him expectantly. Ethan copied him and then waited for the other teenager to enlighten him what exactly they were doing out here. “Ehm… Since I’m spending Christmas Eve with Lydia and the others and Christmas Day is Family day, I kind of wanted to give you your Christmas present early?” Danny said, blushing. Ethan thought it was cute how he still blushed even after two months. He smiled softly and brushed his thumb against Danny’s cheek. “I was planning on quickly coming round on the 25th and giving you your present, so yours is still at home…” Ethan said sheepishly. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “No, that’s okay… Anyway” Danny replied and held out a small black box, “Here it is… I hope you don’t think it’s too corny…”

Curiously, Ethan opened the box, revealing as set of dog tags. Trying not to snort at the dog joke that came to his mind immediately, he went to inspect them further. One had three dates, which he recognised as his and Danny’s birthdays and their anniversary. The other showed an engraved wolf howling at a full moon. A red dot of colour marked the wolf as an alpha werewolf. Ethan beamed at Danny. “It’s amazing, Danny. Thank you!” Danny smiled softly but motioned for him to turn it around. When Ethan did he saw two letters engraved on the other side; an E and a D, that where somehow intertwined. Ethan brushed a thumb over the letters, before looking back into Danny’s face. “I-I did a bit of research, and apparently my last name means ‘Night of the full moon’ in Hawaiian, so I thought it was fitting” he nearly whispered, cheeks tinting red even more. Ethan pulled him into a loving kiss, catching Danny’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down lightly and immediately soothing with his tongue. Danny sighed into the kiss happily and returned it with enthusiasm.

When they parted again eventually, both their faces were adorned with red cheeks and their breathing accelerated. “I love them, Danny. Thank you so much” Danny only smiled and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The chilly autumn are welcomed them when they got out of Danny’s car. “That’s not a cabin, Danny, that’s a whole freaking house!” exclaimed Ethan, his eyes wide. Technically speaking he shouldn’t be surprised. Danny’s mother Alea was an architect, and a pretty successful one at that, so she earned them more than enough money to buy…this. In the werewolf’s books, a cabin consisted of one room. The one Danny had brought him to, however, was easily as big as the actual Mahealani home. Danny just laughed, finding it cute that Ethan was so shocked over the size of the cabin. Okay, it was more of a vacation home than a cabin, but nevertheless, he had wanted to bring his boyfriend here for some quality time alone, since all of his siblings were constantly banging into random rooms at the house, making it impossible for them to get some time alone. “Yeah, I thought we could use some alone time, without Keila constantly making goo-goo-eyes at you and the boys bursting in to make us play with them” the Hawaiian stated and wrapped himself around his boyfriend settling his head into the crook between Ethan’s shoulder and neck. “Right now I’m pretty glad you made us finish all of this week’s homework on Thursday. At least we won’t have to worry about it now” the alpha grinned, snaking his arms around Danny and pulling him in closer. They stood like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, in a clearing in some part of the woods Ethan had never been to, red, yellow, orange and brown leaves falling to the ground around them, the October sun still spending some warmth as it shone down between the trees.

After a while, Danny mumbled against Ethan’s neck “How about we get our bags inside and I’ll show you around, huh?” The soft movement of his lips against the werewolf’s neck sent tingles up and down Ethan’s spine, and he only reluctantly let the human step out of the embrace. Ethan followed Danny to the trunk of the car and effortlessly took both their bags, pressed a kiss to Danny’s temple, and carried them towards the house, leaving his boyfriend to lock up the car, a fond smile curving his lips upwards and exposing his dimples. He then followed Ethan and unlocked the front door.

A tour of the house and a long walk outside with a lot of breaks for making out later, Ethan was in the shower. Today had been awesome! He couldn’t thank Danny enough for taking him out here. Maybe they could come back here for a part of the holidays, just the two of them. Ethan shivered hotly at the thought, but eventually turned off the shower and got out, drying of with a towel. He chuckled when he saw that Danny had left him some briefs, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Randomly hanging the towel back on the rack, Ethan got dressed and made his way back to the living room. The soft cracking of burning wood reached his ears when Ethan reached the stairs. That had to mean Danny got the fireplace running. Smiling at how adorably romantic the human was, Ethan went down the stairs and turned right to the door that led into the living room.

The only things spending light were the fire and what it felt like hundreds of candles that together gave the room and Danny a soft, warm glow. His boyfriend had placed a bunch of pillows on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and was already sitting there, staring into the flames with a dreamy expression, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants. Ethan sat down next to him, leaving no space between them, took one of Danny’s hands into his and kissed the knuckles. The Hawaiian turned his face towards Ethan, his expression so incredibly loving that it took the werewolf’s breath away for a second. A second later, Ethan’s mouth was on Danny’s, tongues gently caressing each other, and the human leaned back slowly, until he was lying on his back on the rug, Ethan on top of him, warm, large hands wandering underneath Danny’s shirt, stroking over his sides. The Hawaiian lifted his upper body off the floor a little so Ethan could pull of his shirt. Both of them breathed heavily and when their eyes locked again, Ethan knew why Danny had brought him here. Despite having been dating for more than a year now, the furthest they had ever gone was getting each other off with their hands. And now, Danny wanted to give himself to Ethan, knowing what it would mean, because for Ethan, Danny was it. And that was the biggest and most romantic gift the Hawaiian ever could have made him.


	4. Chapter 4

Joining the Hale pack did bring regular patrols with it on which Ethan had to chase off omegas and the occasional ghoul, but when the whole pack was attacked by a coven of vampires who had at the beginning claimed only to be “passing through”, a lot of them were hurt. Not that they didn’t heal fast, but vampire bites left a soreness that didn’t leave for weeks. Hence, Ethan had been sleeping with his hurting back against the headrest of his bed, and due to that, despite being a werewolf, he was as tense as a brick wall, or at least that’s what it felt like. Luckily the most exhausting week of school after the attack had passed and he could spend the weekend with Danny. His mate’s family had gone on a trip over the weekend and were already gone when the two teens got home from school. Ethan’s inner wolf puffed its chest out every time he thought of or someone referred to Danny as his mate. They hadn’t been mated for long, but Ethan’s heart still sped up when he thought back on their trip to the Mahealanis’ house in the woods.

“Babe, you coming’” asked Danny, startling Ethan out of his memories. The werewolf shut the front door behind him and went to take off his backpack, wincing when he had to move his shoulders. “Come on, let’s go upstairs” Danny says with a smile and holds his hand out invitingly. Ethan laces their fingers together and they mount the stairs, walk towards the end of the hall and left, into Danny’s room. “Baby, why’s there a towel on the bed?” Ethan asks, frowning. “Because” whispered Danny into his ear from behind “We’re gonna get rid of the tensions in your back”. Ethan’s eyes fluttered shut when Danny’s hands wandered underneath his t-shirt and travelled over his stomach and sides. “Lift your arms, babe” he whispered, his breath hot against Ethan’s skin. The alpha grimaced a bit when a flash of pain shot through his shoulders, but his mate pulled the shirt off quickly, hand’s going to Ethan’s belt buckle, unbuckling it. At the same time, the Hawaiian pressed butterfly kisses on Ethan’s neck, causing goose bumps to erupt on the werewolf’s skin. With practised fingers, Danny opened Ethan’s jeans and slid them down his hips to the point where they fell to the floor on their own account so the teenager could step out of them. “Lie down on your stomach” the human said and went to remove his own jeans and shirt. Ethan obeyed and waited for his mate to do something, lying on his stomach, facing the door.

“This might be a bit cold at first” Danny warned and then Ethan jumped a little because Danny dribbled something cold onto the skin of his back. A voice in the back of his head faintly asked if this was a good idea when suddenly hands, warm hands went up and down his back, spreading the, what Ethan strongly believed to be massage oil, and the werewolf literally melted into the bed with a loud “Fuuuuuuuck…” Danny’s movements were strong and sure, and the more he worked on getting the kinks and knots out of Ethan’s back, the more Ethan was swept up to cloud nine. The only sounds audible in the room now were Ethan’s sighs, gasps, and moans and Danny’s chuckles to answer them. Soon Ethan felt incredibly warm, comfortable and drowsy, and when Danny stopped massaging and just let his fingers wander over the soft, warm skin of Ethan’s back the werewolf fell asleep, feeling more comfortable than he had for quite some time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be read as a continuation of the previous one.

Ethan heard Danny long before his mate entered the bedroom again. He was too tired and too comfortable to open his eyes, though. Danny’s hands on his back last night had left him absolutely boneless and deeply relaxed. Something rattled a bit when Danny put it down on his bedside table. It definitely smelled like coffee, and, was that pancakes? Ethan felt the mattress dip and a second later Danny’s lips were on the back of his neck, his mate’s warm, strong hands kneading at the muscles of his shoulders. The alpha let out a pleased, sleepy moan. “Good morning, babe… Time to wake up, I made you breakfast…” whispered Danny into Ethan’s ear, but didn’t stop caressing his neck and back with his hands and lips. Eventually, Ethan rolled over and successfully caught Danny’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you had magic hands, huh?” Ethan teased and Danny laughed. “If I had known how easily I would get you to do whatever I wanted with those, I would’ve used them way earlier, trust me” the human winked and grabbed something from the tray. But because Danny was blocking the view, Ethan couldn’t say what it was, the scent of coffee overpowering any other. He did find out, however, when the Hawaiian kissed him again, catching Ethan off guard and sliding his tongue into the werewolf’s mouth. Ethan moaned, nearly immediately half-hard. Strawberries!

Ethan had never told Danny about his ridiculous kink for strawberries, but right now, the alpha didn’t care. Danny would’ve found out sooner or later anyway. Using his strength, Ethan turned them around, pinning Danny to the mattress. For a split second, a shocked expression flickered over Danny’s face, before the dimpled grin that Ethan loved so much appeared again and his legs wrapped themselves around Ethan’s hips tightly, grinding the werewolf’s groin into his. Ethan gasped and instinctively pushed his hips down harder, searching for more of that delicious friction. Danny moaned and felt his own cock hardening at the steady roll of his mate’s hips. His hands came up to the back of Ethan’s neck and pulled him down to crash their mouths together again, immediately seeking out the other teenager’s tongue with his own. Ethan grabbed the human’s hands and pinned them over his head with one of his, but kept kissing him, the pace of his movements increasing drastically. Both boys’ moans were lost in each other’s mouths as they moved against each other faster and faster, their sounds getting more and more desperate. When Ethan felt himself getting close he released Danny’s hands that went straight to his ass, pressing them even closer together. Ethan slotted his mouth against Danny’s neck, sucking and licking and his pulse-point, eliciting more addictive moans from the human. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, and Ethan bit down on the human’s neck just in time with his own orgasm, the pain sending his mate over the edge as well.

“Who….who would’ve thought that… strawberries would get you going that fast” panted Danny, a breathless laugh escaping his throat. “Shut up” chuckled Ethan fondly and playfully bit down on the love bite again, making Danny shiver. “The pancakes and coffee are probably cold by now” said the Hawaiian quietly, hands wandering over Ethan’s sweat-covered back again. “Doesn’t matter, you made them, so they’ll be amazing” the werewolf stated simply, and nuzzled his nose underneath his mate’s chin. “Yeah, so, nap now, food later?” Ethan nodded. “Nap now, food later”. “I love you, Ethan..” murmured Danny sleepily. “I love you, too, Baby…”


	6. Chapter 6

Graduation day had passed in a blur of events, goodbyes, cheers, tears, pride, and pack. And now they were at Derek’s house, celebrating the start of the best summer of their lives. Derek was practically bursting with pride, not that he’d ever admit it, but Melissa McCall had seen him trying to hide a tear or two at the ceremony. Reflecting on the madness he had been a part of for the past two years, Danny could really say that he was glad they had all lived to see this day. Even Jackson had written an email, congratulating all of them, even Stiles and Scott. “Come on, dude, we’re looking at prom pictures now!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly and pulled Danny into the living room by his wrist. They all had made a promise to each other the day before prom not to show anyone else the photos they had taken until the pack-graduation-party at their alpha’s house.

They all sat on the floor against the couches and chairs surrounding the huge flat-screen TV Derek had deemed absolutely unnecessary, but Danny had the nagging feeling that he was secretly glad he had it now. A flash-drive was attached to it and they were all just waiting for Danny to join the puppy pile. The all too familiar warmth flooded Danny’s stomach when Ethan opened his arms invitingly, beaming at his mate, and he settled down between the werewolf’s legs, resting his back against Ethan’s chest. The other teenager’s arms wrapped around his waist and came to rest on his stomach. Danny’s hands landed on top of them automatically, the cocoon of comfort and warmth enveloping the human like the warmth of a mug of hot chocolate did freezing hands in winter. Erica eventually pressed the play-button on the remote before cuddling back up against Boyd.

After group pictures with a lot of photobombing done by Scott and Stiles they reached the couple-photos. The first photo was one of Scott and Allison, smiling adoringly at each other. Allison’s dress went a bit past her knees and was midnight-blue and simple, but made her look gorgeous. The pack let out a collective “Aww…” with the exception of Derek, who just rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite supress the fond smile. His relationship with Scott had improved a lot over the last two years, so seeing him so happy gave Derek’s inner wolf immense satisfaction. Stiles, who of course hadn’t missed the smile, teasingly poked his ribs and answered the heatless glare he received in return with sticking out his tongue and kissing his sourwolf’s cheek before turning his attention back to the screen. The picture of Isaac and Cora made all of them tear up a little. He looked so incredibly happy and looked down at Derek’s little sister with such awe, as if she were something so precious he couldn’t believe he got to have her. And even if they didn’t talk about it, they all agreed on one thing: After all that their favourite puppy had been through, he deserved all the nice things in this world. When Danny turned his head a little, he could see Cora resting her head on Isaac’s shoulder, their fingers entwined, both of them with dreamy expressions.

The next one made everyone laugh. While Stiles grinned a thousand-watt grin into the camera, one arm around Derek’s waist, the latter preferred to frown like someone had died, his eyes fixed on some point behind the camera. His whole posture screamed “How did I end up with that guy, seriously?”. “C’mon guys, you have to admit there is no more romantic picture than this one!” Stiles laughed, and Derek shook his head fondly. Danny still didn’t know how they had happened, but it was a good thing. Stiles kept the memories of Derek’s family at bay. Erica and Boyd in the next photo didn’t really need any comments. They were full-on snogging. Erica crossed her arms, rather pleased with herself. Boyd just grinned, happily whipped by the blonde wolf.

“I love you… I love you so much…” Ethan whispered into his ear. Danny smiled, turning his head a little to share a few gentle kisses. They didn’t really mind that they missed Lydia looking like a superstar in her designer dress and Aiden watching her like the love-sick puppy he was. Ethan’s thumb started stroking small circles on Danny’s stomach and the human sighed happily, turning his attention towards the screen just in time to catch his and Ethan’s photo appearing on the TV. Their foreheads were resting against one another, and they were wrapped up tightly in each other’s arms. It was their expressions though that made Danny’s stomach flutter with butterflies. He had in his life never seen a photo of anyone looking at him like this, of him looking at someone else like this; so in love, happy, besotted.

Danny wanted to get back up, considering that that was probably the last picture, but Ethan tightened his arms around his waist, keeping him down because there was another picture popping up on the screen. Danny was certain every werewolf in this room could hear his heartbeat and breathing stopping for a second, before doubling their speed. He whipped his head back at Ethan who just looked at him lovingly and started moving to get up. Danny hastily stood up himself, expecting his mate’s eyes to be at his height, and was confused when they weren’t. His own brown ones widened even more when he caught sight of Ethan in front of him, down on one knee. Around him everyone had gone silent. Danny could see Ethan gulp before he started to speak. “Danny… When I met you two and a half years ago, I got close to you because I was told to find out if you knew anything useful. What I didn’t bargain for was falling in love with you so fast and so deeply that after two years, it still feels as if we just got together yesterday. We’ve had our ups and downs, especially when I came clean to you about being a werewolf, but you stood by me, and you are still here. When you agreed to become my mate, that weekend we were in your family’s cabin, you made me the greatest gift imaginable; you made me the happiest person on this planet. I know we’re still young, but I will never love another the same way I love you… Danny Mahealani, will you marry me?”.

Danny didn’t even notice the tears that were streaming down his face, he just flung himself at Ethan, kissing him over and over and over again, barely bringing out a gasped “Yes!” in between, but the others heard him anyways. And that was when the real cheering started. While he had spoken, Ethan had pulled out a black square box out of his pocket, and now slipped a simple silver ring on Danny’s finger. Not a second later they were enveloped in a group hug, their pack mates laughing and crying with them, so incredibly happy.

In the background was still the picture of Ethan on the screen, kneeling on the grass, a sheepish smile on his face. _Marry me?_ stood on the sign he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe I might have gotten cavities while writing this.


End file.
